Twisted love
by unknown104
Summary: Shizuka and Ichiru are bound by tragedy and loss. He is the ever-faithful servant. She is a pureblood, a master. They are by nature night and day, yet where it counts they are the same. But Shizuka has never been one to follow the rules. This is my interpretation of how things may have played out if Shizuka was just a little less restrained. Disclaimer- I don't own vampire knight
1. Chapter 1

ShizukaxIrchiru01

"Irchiru we will be leaving this place soon" Shizuka informed.

Irchiru stared at her dumbly as she sat motionlessly by the window. Ever since the night they had arrived at the mansion they hadn't left. Up until this point, she had preferred it this way. Here she was safe. Here where she could live peacefully in her self-imposed exile. The young man ever the loyal servant schooled his features,

"Of course Shizuka-sama, I will begin packing immediately."

"You're not even just a bit curious?"

"Perhaps; but it's not my place to question you."

"Come here."

Obediently Irchiru moved behind the pureblood. She turned slightly looking back at him. The last four years had done him well. He had grown into a strong young man with the aid of her blood. She patted the couch next to her and he sat.

"It's been four years now since we met. Four years since tragedy led to us to cross paths." She looked back out the window. "All this time I've been waiting for the right pieces to fall into place. You see Irchiru your parents are not the only ones to blame for my loss," she spoke softly.

"The hunters association."

"Yes but not quite. You see I've come to learn my finance had my lovers' name added to the list through the manipulation of the vampire council. His nephew, Kaname Kuran was the one that convinced me I should leave my cage and go out into the world. He also informed me that your parents were ones that killed my lover."

Irchiru eyes widened,

"That's…"

"I'm sick to death of being played by Kuran's. I want them dead. Every last one," Her eyes glowed red in a silent show of rage.

Irchiru clenched fists and looked down. He hadn't had any real affection for either of his parents by the time of their death, but hearing that hunters so skilled had been used in such a way angered him. It was disgusting how quickly human life was discarded by hunters whose so-called objective was to protect human life. All to get the favour of vampires. How hypocritical. He forced himself to unclench his hands and raised his head.

"First, we need to visit a distant relative of mine. Kurenai Maria. She's quite sickly so I'm sure she'll lend me the use of her body in exchange for my blood. I'll then use her to enrol in that silly little school Kuran runs," she paused thoughtfully. "Go, I'm sure there is much too prepare."

Wordlessly Irchiru rose from the couch began to leave. Then he stopped.

"Shizuka-sama, why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

Shizuka chuckled softly and looked at him over her shoulder.

"It's simple really, I lack a better option."

With that Irchiru did his best to leave the room without storming out. He really did. Shizuka Hio was, despite the rumours around her, most definitely sane. Just unusually found of games compared to most pureblood vampires.

It was a few days later when they reach the Kurenai mansion. Irchiru knocked on the door while Shizuka waited patiently behind him. Within a moment the butler opened the door.

"Welcome to the Ku-" he pauses with his mouth left half-open before dropping to his knees.

"What can I do for you Shizuka-sama?"

"I wish to speak with the occupants of the house"

"Of course, I shall find them at once" The butler replied and stood. He moved to the side to allow the pair entry. Shizuka entered and Irchiru quickly followed suit. The butler then disappeared from view. No sooner had the door closed did the lord and lady of the house appear in the foyer, bowing before her.

"Shizuka-sama, we are honoured by your presence here," lord Kurenai greeted.

"Where is your daughter? I have a proposal for her," Shizuka stated as she motioned for them to stand. Intrigued and confused Lady Kurenai explained,

"Our daughter is unfortunately quite weak at the moment and is unable to leave her bed," she paused in briefly in thought. Lady Kurenai "We could take you to her if you wish," she quickly added.

"Good. Lead the way." The pair nodded and began moving up the stairs. It was only a short walk to the young girl's room thankfully. Lady Kurenai opened the child's bedroom door slowly. They're sitting on the bed in her nightgown was Maria Kurenai. Looking away from the book she was reading she began,

"Moth-…"

Shizuka then gracefully moved past the girl's parents and into her view.

"I'm Shizuka Hio," the pureblood introduced.

"Shizuka-sama" Maria said as she lowered her head in greeting. Shizuka moved over to the girl's bedside and gently lifted her chin.

"There no need to be so formal Maria. After all, you're sick in bed" she said. Each word was spoken as softly as it was carefully chosen.

"Well… what brings you here?"

"I have a proposal for you. I need to take care of a few things; however, my reputation won't allow me to show my face freely in public. To put it simply I need you to let me use your body for a little while."

All three of the Kurenais were shocked by her words, to say the least. Maria's body? The girl was seldom able to leave her bed, much less her room. What use could her body possibly be? Maria looked down at the floor,

"I'm not sure I'm the best choice. My body is very frail."

"Uh but I'm not finished. In exchange for your cooperation, I'm willing to let you drink my blood," Shizuka paused as she sat down on the bed beside the young vampire. "My blood the purest among vampires will strengthen your body and allow you more freedom."

Maria looked over at her father questioningly. Without hesitating he nodded.

"Of course Shizuka-sama I will help you in any way I can."

Shizuka smiled faintly as she looked into those innocent violet eyes. This poor sheltered child was her willing puppet.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at the Kurenai mansion. Shizuka had automatically been given the biggest and most grand guest room. Irchiru, on the other hand, had originally been delegated to the servant's quarters. Upon hearing this Shizuka had politely, demanded that he be moved to the room next to her. Of course, her request was granted without question.

Irchiru had been pretending not to notice the looks from the other servants that followed him as wondered around. Honestly, he didn't care what they thought about it. Well maybe… he thought to himself. He shook his head and shifted his hold on the washing basket. He doubted that THAT would even be a possibility under consideration. After all, he's human. It would likely seem to be the star of a bad joke to them. With a grimace, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter," Shizuka said softly. She sitting half curled up on the couch reading a novel and didn't speak so much as a glance in his diction. Irchiru moved over to the wardrobe and began putting Shizuka's kimonos away. After a few minutes, he put the last one away and shoved the drawer closed with a tad more force than necessary. Shizuka closed her novel,

"You seem to be in a bad mood today."

"What makes you think that?" he automatically replied. Shizuka's eyes locked with an intensity that felt as if it bore into his very soul.

"Could be that you've overheard what the servants are whispering about."

Irchiru closed his eyes and tilted his head down, "I don't have any idea what you're referring too." Seemly in an instant, she was standing in front of him, lifting his head so that their eyes met. Irchiru kept his face blank, thanks in part to years of experience dealing with the pureblood. Unbothered by the lack of a reaction she smirked, lowered her hand and moved closer. Her breath on his neck she spoke with a voice as soft as cherry blossoms,

"Well, I suppose your hearing isn't as good as mine. So, guess that possible," she pauses inching closer without touching. "Their questioning if we have a sexual relationship."

Irchiru froze, very much aware of her tone and just, how close she was standing. No part her was touching him. But she was so close. So very close. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body. As a seventeen-year-old boy he found the situation slightly uncomfortable, yet a little pleasant… His eye narrowed. Don't react, he told himself. She's playing games again. With a chuckle, she steps back covering her mouth with the long sleeve of her kimono. Irchiru chose that moment to take an extreme interest in the carpet.

"I do enjoy our little talks you know. You have some of the best reactions."

Shizuka suddenly composed herself demonstrating nothing but famed graceful stoicism of a pureblood as a quiet knock sounded from the door.

"Enter" she spoke indifferently. Slowly the door opened and Maria pocked her head in.

"Shizuka-Sama," she greeted with a bow. "Everything down as you asked. I've taken the oath and my uniform has been prepared."

"Good, come here."

Maria obeyed unquestionably. And followed Shizuka as she sat down on the massive four-poster bed. The girl looked much stronger than when she first met the pureblood. Strong enough for Shizuka to use her. With Maria standing in front of her she reached her hand out gently resting it on her cheek. Maria closed her eyes and surrendered her body to the purebloods control. Shizuka's body falls lifelessly back onto the bed. Irchiru sourly watched as Shizuka childishly twirled around in the girl's body while giggling. She paused, turning serious and looked over at him.

"What's the matter? Everything is coming together just as I planned."

"It's nothing. You will have to excuse me. I have some more chores to take care of" Irchiru explained as he started to leave.

"It can wait. Come over here" she ordered.

Taken aback by the steely tone of her voice he stopped stone cold. Had he upset her? Wordlessly he moved over to her. For a moment neither said or did anything.

"Shizuka-Sama?" He questioned.

He blinked and found himself on his back on the bed. Shocked he opened his mouth intending to ask what she was doing but put a finger to his lips silencing him. She sat on top of him letting her eyes flash red.

"You don't like seeing me in this body, do you?" she leans down and nuzzles his neck. "Well, I do."

She rests Maria's fangs gently on his neck and closes his eyes and relaxes. She never bit him before. Never put her mouth remotely near his neck in any manner that wasn't playful and certainly never let her fangs touch him. She lifts her head ghosting her lips over his ear,

"You know, I am curious about how your blood tastes."

"Then take it. You know I would never deny you anything."

It a dangerous admission. For him. For her. It awakens primal instincts in her that she seldom allows to surface.

"Really? Would that still be true if I asked this of you in my own body?"

"As I said. I would never deny you."

Shizuka nuzzles his neck and tightens her grip on the sheets to point where they almost tear. Both are aware that her true body lies right next to them. She could easily switch. Take him up on his offer but she doesn't. Slowly she licks his neck studying his reaction. She looks for any sign of fear. There's none. Slowly she sinks Maria's fangs into his neck and moans.

Irchiru gasped and tensed in pain for a second before relaxing as it faded; instead of allowing himself to give in to the pleasurable sensation that slowly builds.

His blood tastes better than she ever thought it would. She wants to bite deeply and drink greedily but restrains herself. He's only human and doesn't want to hurt him. So, she focused on saving the moment. All too soon she pulled away. Best to not risk to taking too much. She lifted herself and paused. What sight he made. With his eyes closed, now messy hair and blood dripping from his neck. Not to mention the obvious sign of his enjoyment that she could feel.

Shizuka climbed off him and quickly switched bodies. Irchiru eyes flatted open as he began to sit up. Shizuka pressed her hand to his chest. Once again, she nuzzled his neck and carefully lapped up the remaining blood. Ever wary of her fangs. She kissed the bite wound, healing in the process as reached a hand down to his belt.

Irchiru stiffened and Shizuka stopped. She lifted her head,

"Do you want me to stop?" Her eyes were gentle, searching. The question was genuine then.

"No," he admitted softly.

She leans down again near his ear and playfully asks, "Well then, shall I give you a hand?" He shivers and she tightens her grip.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since the incident. He had woken up a few hours later passed out in Shizuka's room alone and chosen to leave quietly before she returned. Neither he nor Shizuka had made any effort to speak of it. Instead, they had both fallen back into their old routine of speaking to each other, only when necessary. It didn't bother him in the least. Purebloods were not in the habit of being overly emotional creatures.

Now the time was finely here. All the preparations were made and the carriage was waiting to take Shizuka to the academy. Irchiru wondered out in the back garden in search of his mistress and paused when spotted Shizuka. She was standing in her long sliver kimono surrounded by blooming cherry blooms. Her white her flattering gently in the wind as the moonlight reflected off of it. She was…

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

She smirked and replayed,

"Yes, they are."

Irchiru tensed. Shit! He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Feigning indifference he bowed and said

"The carriage is ready whenever you are Shizuka-Sama."

She turned to face him. Her face blank and her eyes amused. She liked that she didn't even have to try to mess with him. He seemed to just walk into these things himself. He was quite hopeless really. She walked toward the house and stopped beside him as he rose again. She turned her head to him bluntly stated,

"Your no fun at all."

Then with an almost unnatural speed, she leant in and kissed his cheek. Shocked Irchiru simply stood staring into space for a moment before looking back at her as she slowly walked away without a care in the world. Perhaps she was indeed insane after all. No, if that were true his life would be significantly easier.

* * *

They had only been at the academy a day and already Shizuka had managed to piss off the night class. Her childish nature only seemed to grow worse when she possessed Maria. If Irchiru didn't know any better he'd have thought she had gotten so caught up in having fun that she had forgotten that she playing aristocrat. But no, of course, she planned to annoy the other pureblood enough that he would grant her request and allow them to live in the old teachers' quarters. Every move she made in this game had a purpose. Her amusement was just an added perk. He'd be lying if claimed he didn't enjoy watching her play, even if she was parading around in Maria's body.

Having finished moving the last of their things he sat down in the nearest chair. Tired he closed his and sighed. Shizuka giggled in the background as she danced around the room.

"Everything is coming together. Just as I planned. It makes me so happy."

She bounded over to him and pecked him on the lips. Instinctively he pulled away.

"Don't do that again," he barked.

"So much for never denying me then?" she said with an obviously faked expression of hurt. He opened his mouth slightly unsure how he should respond. Gently she tilted his head up until there eyes met.

"This won't last forever," she said softly. I know he thought. And a heartbeat later, Shizuka giggled and ran off to another room.

* * *

"You're going to let him live?" Irchiru asked somewhat shocked. Irchiru's feelings for his brother were… well conflicted. However, his loyalty was first and foremost to Shizuka. He had attacked her with the intent of killing her. Naturally, he couldn't but the sentiment was all the same.

"Yes," she replied offhandedly as she watched Zero slowly pass out from the blood loss. She handed him the sword back and continued.

"Clean up this mess would you and move him somewhere else. Anyone could walk in here and find him."

"Of course," he replied. It isn't lost on him that her order is quite vague. Move him somewhere else? He could stuff him in a closet and consider it done. Though if he doesn't tend to wound it will likely only continue to bleed and create a bigger mess for him to clean up later. He can hardly do that in a closet. So instead he half drags, half carries his brother to the nearest room. He unbuttons his shirt and looks at the wound. It's not too deep it will heal on its own but he limits the bleeding a little. He wonders off to his room and grabs some bandages and a cloth. Carefully Irchiru wipes the blood away and then bandages the wound tightly. It should be enough to stop him from bleeding all over the sheets at least. Shizuka watches him thoughtfully through the eyes of crow. It's as she suspected then. She will have to play this game carefully.

He picked up the now bloody cloth and walked back downstairs and throws the cloth in the fireplace. He turned and looked at the mess on the floor. Well, at least it's not carpet he thinks to himself and he wandered off to find a bucket and mop.


End file.
